1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an image reception system and is directed more particularly to an image reception system in which image information is transmitted through a cable, such as in a commercial cable television system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, in prior art image reception systems such as CATV (cable television) systems, a reception block control is provided for a particular viewer or user. Such reception blocks are often applied to programs that parents consider harmful for their children (parental control), or to programs for which the user has not yet paid a listening fee. When such reception block is effected, it is usual to mask the picture screen or to scramble the picture.
Various modes for carrying out such reception blocks and the controls therefore may be considered. For example, the reception block control may be carried out from the transmitting side, or the user may carry out the reception block control by himself, or the reception block control may be made automatically because the user has not yet paid an enabling reception contract fee. Accordingly, when such reception block controls are made because of such differing reasons, it is very difficult for the user to anticipate, or figure out what operation must be made next to implement his desires for service.